Falling Apart
by RainThestral93
Summary: When Hermione has a dilemma, what does she do? Turn to books, of course. But Sirius Black's journals from his younger days aren't just your average books (and they're not for prudish eyes, either!) Which is why a certain animagi's certainly not impressed to find a familiar bookworm reading them. But what if her intentions aren't entirely innocent - can Sirius help her out?


**A/N: **So I'm aware I write Hermione with practically everyone so I thought I'd turn my hand to a Hermione/Sirius fic - I'd love feedback, as always - Beth :) xx  
**  
Summary: **When Hermione has a dilemma, what does she do? Turn to books, of course. But Sirius Black's journals from his younger days aren't just your average books (and they're not for prudish eyes, either!) Which is why a certain animagi's certainly not impressed to find a familiar bookworm reading them. But what if her intentions aren't entirely innocent - can Sirius help her out?

* * *

**Falling Apart**

A low growl from the entrance of the attic alerted Hermione to fact that she was no longer the sole occupant of the room. She fumbled with the book in her hands, embarrassed to be caught unawares, and did the beginner's mistake of trying to hide the incriminating object behind her back.

Sirius Black smirked from the entrance of the room. "Why so jumpy?"

"I'm not," Hermione hurried, pushing an unruly girl behind her ear, and the stammer in her voice giving her way. She had absolutely _not _just been reading one of the older man's journals (for she suspected it would be offensive to term the book a "diary", too feminine, even though that was what it really was) under any circumstance.

"Whatcha got there then," Sirius questioned lazily, fully aware what the leather bound book in her hand was, and fully intending to make Hermione squirm in embarrassment. He really did find the bushy haired brunette strangely attractive when she got all flustered.

"It's nothing," she hurried, stuffing the book into the drawer to her right, wedging her finger in the drawer in her haste to slam it shut.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, waving her now very battered finger in the air as she grimaced in pain.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Didn't know you were one to cuss, Hermione," he teased her, and she shot him a pointed stare.

"I have you know that there's _plenty_that you don't know about me," she remarked snootily, causing the older man to chuckle.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sure there is. What I'm curious about is why you'd want to read one of my old journals, though," he grinned wickedly, letting her know that she'd been caught.

Her tone changed instantaneously. "Oh Sirius I'm sorry, it's silly of me, I should have put it away as soon as I realised what it was …" She trailed off at the look on Sirius' face – a look that was a distinct cross between irritation and amusement.

"It's fine, doll," He grinned, "I just hadn't pegged you as the sort of girl who'd go rifling through an innocent bachelor's possessions –"

Hermione found herself snorting in disbelief – Sirius was anything but innocent; the tales of his antics that Remus Lupin so readily divulged at mealtimes were enough to disprove his latest statement.

"You, innocent? Yeah right," she laughed.

Sirius pretended to clutch his chest in mock hurt, "How dare you imply I'm not innocent."

It was Hermione's turn to quirk an eyebrow.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Ok, fine then, you got me. So sue me. That still doesn't explain what you were doing rifling through my diaries…" he stopped at the embarrassed look that had spread across the brunette's features.

"I said I'm sorry," Hermione sighed, "I was just looking for … pointers…" she stopped, abashed.

"Pointers?" The older wizard seemed confused.

"Yeah, pointers," Hermione's cheeks were now a pleasant pink colour, and Sirius Black found himself wanting to bring such a pretty flush to her cheeks on a more regular basis. His eyes widened in realisation.

Surely not? Hermione Jean Granger, bookworm and prude extraordinaire hadn't been looking through his old journals for _sex _pointers, had she? If it hadn't been for the awkwardness that was now surmounting in the gap between them, Sirius thought he might have laughed.

"Why?" He asked, genuinely curious, and struggling not to laugh at the mere hilarity of this situation.

"Well things have been a little dead with Ron and I lately," Hermione admitted, her cheeks now a delightful shade of magenta.

"So you came to me for the opportunity to spruce up your love life a little?" He was positively beaming by this point, wondering if his ego would even manage to fit through the doorframe, or if he'd be stuck in here forever.

"Well I came to your diaries, more than anything," she admitted, sheepishly.

He stared at her, "Diaries? What sort of pansy do you think I am, they're _journals_," he remarked coolly. "Still, I doubt they were much help."

"I couldn't find anything, no," she admitted, "But I hadn't read a lot before you came in."

"Next time you should come straight to the source, you know, after all I am a vast fountain of knowledge." Sirius chuckled to himself.

"Only when it comes to things sexual," Hermione amended, giggling slightly as her cheeks calmed down in colour.

"Exactly, the other stuff's your forte, Hermione," the older wizard grinned, shaking his shaggy black hair out of his eyes. "So what exactly is the problem?"

Hermione couldn't help but blush at the compliment. Should she trust Sirius with the problems that Ron and her had been having in the bedroom of late? She would die of mortification if any of it got back to Harry – or the Twins, she thought with a shudder. It was the look in his eyes, curiosity with just the right amount of sincerity that made the words tumble out of her mouth.

"I keep falling asleep," the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she found herself clapping her hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

Sirius, tipping his head back, laughed loudly at Hermione's blatant embarrassment and enjoyed the words that had just been said. "Falling asleep during sex?" He chuckled, "I swear that's meant to be the man's job?"

Hermione shrugged, suitably embarrassed.

"Well then I guess you're looking for ways of making the act a bit more engaging, shall we say, for both parties involved?" Sirius' voiced was still laced with laughter, and Hermione shot him a pointed glare before nodding.

"Hmm," Sirius thought to himself. "So you need a lover who excites you?"

Hermione nodded deftly.

"Somebody who appreciates the female figure in all its splendour?"

Again, she nodded.

"Someone who's prepared to give, more than they receive?"

She found her muscles going weak, and there was something about the older man's tone of voice that Hermione had the Gryffindor bookworm quaking at the knees. Again, she nodded.

"So someone who isn't Ron, then?" Sirius pushed, trying his luck, trying to see exactly how far Hermione was willing to go with this. After all, he had just found her rooting through his old journals, looking for a pinch of Black to spice up her love life.

Her eyes wide, she nodded again.

That was all it took for him to bridge the gap, sealing their lips in a heated kiss, his hands winding expertly into her unruly head of curls, as he plied her body in a way that nobody else had been able to. The mere wrongness that engulfed the situation spurred them on, breathing heavily as they undressed one another, garments littering the floor and moans resonating off the enchant walls.

In his arms, she fell apart.


End file.
